Not Who You Think You Are
by Usami
Summary: /coauthored with Mirai Videl/ Something has happened to Goku, and he's no longer the friendly guy we know. He has now become Kakarrot, the third class Saiyan Warrior. Will his family and friends be able to get the old Goku back in time?
1. Prologue

Hey all!!! Well, I had this idea one time, and I thought it would be cool to write, but I got stuck. So, Mirai Videl offered to help me. So now, we're co-writing it!! Hope you all enjoy it!!

* * *

Goku growled softly, his eyes darting back and forth. 'Damn,' he thought. 'Where did he go?'

For the past few hours, Goku had been fighting this mysterious figure that he came across while traveling through the desert. The man he met didn't say who he was, or why he wanted to fight the Saiyan, but made it pretty clear that he didn't like Goku.

Not that Goku was beginning to feel too fond of this guy anyway. In fact, the Saiyan was getting pretty annoyed with mysterious stranger. He was having a hard time fighting him. 'Not that he's fighting fair,' Goku reminded himself. 'But I don't understand why I can't feel his ki. It doesn't make any sense.'

He suddenly felt a burning sensation in his back, as the force of it pushed him until he hit the ground. He cried out as his body impacted the ground, leaving a rather large trench in the Earth.

"What's the matter, Goku?" the annoying voice of his mysterious opponent taunted. "I thought you would be a better challenge than that, seeing as how you're considered the 'strongest fighter' and all. But I guess I was wrong. You're _nothing_!!!"

Goku growled again, louder this time, as he jumped to his feet and faced his shadowed opponent. The figure wore a black cape over himself, so Goku wasn't able to see much of him. The man didn't look any taller than he did, and there seemed to be nothing special about him. Since Goku couldn't read the amount of ki this person had, he had assumed that the guy wasn't a potential threat. 'Big mistake,' he thought. Not even Super Saiyan 3 was helping him much.

"It appears that you will have to ascend to the next level," Goku's opponent mused. "Unless you want to walk away from this battle with your life intact."

"How do you know I'd want to?" Goku asked him. "For all you know, I would let you kill me."

"Because you wouldn't want your loved ones hurt, do you?"

Goku's sea-green eyes narrowed.

"If I did get rid of you, then I would go after your friends and family. If _you_ couldn't get rid of me, then how could they?"

The Saiyan felt his fists clench tighter than they were before, as his ki began to elevate. "I can't let you do that!" he cried loudly, his appearance changing once again. His once long, golden-Saiyan hair became shorter, black, spikier, as his shirt disappeared, replaced with reddish-fur, though he kept the yellow pants. His eyes became narrower, outlined with the same reddish color that his fur was. His tail uncurled from around his waist.

"Is this better for you?" he asked, his voice low.

Though he could see nothing on his shadowy opponent, he could feel him smirk. "Perfect. You've fallen deep into my trap."

Suddenly, manacles shot out from the sand, clamping themselves onto Goku's ankles. Before he had time to react, volts of power shot out from them, electrocuting the trapped Saiyan.

It was unlike anything Goku had ever felt before. The power, the sensation……it was too much for him to bear. He screamed loudly, his cries echoing throughout the deserted area. He couldn't take it.

Suddenly, he felt something snap inside his mind. It felt as though a sword pierced his head, splitting it open. The pain was unbelievable.

At that instance, the manacles released their hold on the Saiyan's ankles, and the voltage stopped. The Saiyan fell forward, unconscious, as he reverted back to his normal form.

Goku's opponent walked toward, turning the unconscious Saiyan to lie on his back with his foot. After studying Goku for a moment, the figure smirked, picking up the unconscious man, flying away from the area.

* * *

Gohan sighed, closing the book he was reading. Looking up from his desk, he spied the calendar that hung across from him. Getting up, he walked to it, placing his finger on the day that it currently was on. 'Three years,' he thought to himself. 'Three years since Dad left with Shenlong. Has it really been three years?

'Dad promised to be back soon. He isn't one to break a promise like that, especially since he knows that we're all waiting for him. But…I don't know. What if…maybe now…What if Dad…?'

Gohan shook his head, clearing out any thoughts like that. 'I need to get out of this office,' he decided. 'A bit of fresh air might do some good.'

Quietly, he walked past the kitchen where Videl was cooking dinner. If she found out he was leaving, an interrogation would begin.

"Gohan?" she called.

He froze.

'Too late.'

"Where are you going?"

"Um…just out, Videl."

"Next door?"

"Um…no…"

"Where are you going then?"

"Just on a walk."

"Okay." He rolled his eyes, not bothering to move yet. There was something else.

"Gohan?" she called again.

'There it goes.'

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Again, the demi-Saiyan rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatcha need?"

"Could you pick up something from next door? Your mother has this new recipe that I want to try out."

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm making dinner. Unless _you _want to cook it."

He cringed. His cooking skills weren't exactly up to par. "Um…no."

"Then if I went to get it, you wouldn't mind waiting 10 extra minutes for dinner, would you?"

He sighed. Just like his father, he was kind of impatient when it came to food. "Well, no…"

"So would you mind getting it, since you're going out anyway?"

He allowed a smile to cross his lips. "How is it that you always get the better of me?" he asked.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, a mischievous smirk on her lips. "I'm your wife," she retorted. "It's my job."

He shook his head, the smile remaining, as he headed out the door. He froze, however, his amused look swiftly changing to one of shock and confusion. He rubbed his eyes, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't.

"Dad!"

**TBC**

Okay, I should warn you now, the chapters are gonna be kinda short. Since this was the prologue, is was especially short, but some might be the same length. Okay, then!!! TTFN!!! Ta Ta For Now!!! (I'm not stealing this phrase, I'm borrowing it.)


	2. Chapter 1

Yeah………well………here's the next chapter……enjoy!

* * *

Gohan sighed, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Checking his watch, he groaned. It was too late for him to count. The doctors were taking too long.

Thinking back, Gohan began to wonder why exactly he had opted to take his father to the hospital. 'Maybe I should have gone to Dende,' he thought. 'But that would have taken too long. Then again, _this_ isn't helping either.'

He felt a familiar presence approach and sit down next to him. "Gohan," his wife said gently, "are you alright?"

"I guess so…But…I don't know…Something just doesn't seem right…"

"You mean besides the fact that your father is in the hospital?"

He nodded. "Exactly. I mean, Dad is the _strongest_ person in the world. But…when I found him…" He let out an exasperated breath. "I just don't know what to think…"

"Gohan," Videl said quietly, "you shouldn't worry about your father. I'm sure he'll be alright."

He looked up at her. "That's what I would have thought…if it wasn't _Dad_ who was in the hospital."

Videl sighed. She couldn't blame Gohan for feeling that way. Son Goku, the strongest fighter in the universe, was lying a hospital bed, unconscious for some reason. What reason that was, however, they had no idea.

It was strange, though. Goku had been missing for a few years now. And, when he _finally_ comes back…he was…

Gohan suddenly perked up, looking up at the passing people in that hallway.

"What?" Videl asked.

"Goten is coming," Gohan said. "Someone else is too."

"Someone who?"

"Not sure. I only heard Goten."

Just then, Goten rounded the corner, followed by a familiar lavender-haired demi-Saiyan.

Gohan straightened up slightly. "Trunks?" None of the Sons had seen any of the Briefs for a year or so.

Trunks looked over at him, a small, sad smile on his face. "Hey," he said quietly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

The sad smile suddenly changed into a mischievous one. "Well, what Mom doesn't know won't hurt…"

Videl stood up. "Trunks, you didn't…"

"Not again…" Gohan said.

The son of Vegeta shrugged. "Goten called me and told me what happened, so I left."

Gohan looked up at his little brother, as if waiting for an explanation.

Goten looked back at him. "I'm not sure if I could handle it by myself, Gohan," he whispered.

Gohan stood, his eyes fixed into his brother's. "You're not by yourself, Goten."

"I was when you called me. I'm not like you, Gohan. I can't handle these things. Trunks was the first person I could call…maybe the only person."

"And I didn't mind getting out of work," Trunks put in, trying to break their tension. "Besides, I'm sure that Mom won't care since this is something really important."

"Did you at least tell her where you were going?" Gohan asked. He wouldn't want Bulma to get angry at Trunks for skipping work…again…

He nodded. "I left a message with my secretary before going to meet Goten at his house."

Goten looked back at Gohan. "Where's Mom?"

"She inside with Dad," the elder replied, sitting back down. He seemed exhausted, emotionally drained.

"Do you know what happened?" Trunks asked.

Videl, looking over at her husband, was the one to answer. "Not at all. Gohan just found him like that."

"Unconscious?"

She nodded. "There's no explanation for it. He was just…there…"

The lavender-haired Saiyan combed his fingers through his soft hair. "Of all the ways to come back…"

"Dad!" Gohan heard a female voice say, and he looked up to see Pan coming towards him. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "I wish I did though…"

"Is Grandpa gonna be okay?"

He looked into his daughter's eyes, which were wide with a hidden fear. He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure Dad'll be fine. You'll see."

Pan, however, didn't look satisfied. Trunks, noticing this, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Pan. He'll be okay. He can handle anything, remember?"

She nodded, not looking up at him.

Suddenly, their was a twinge in each Saiyans' mind, as they suddenly felt something strange.

Videl recognized the looks on their faces immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Unexpectedly, however, there was a loud explosion from the room Goku was staying in, followed by a scream from familiar female, Chi Chi.

**TBC**

Please review.


End file.
